Les portes bannières
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Il y avait : Astoria qui avait sacrifié son rêve sur l'autel familial La Douce Daphné qui sombrait dans la folie depuis qu'il était partit L'alcool de Blaise et sa déchéance dans un monde d'après-guerre Et enfin Theodore qui contemplait tout cela d'un oeil morne
1. Nous étions

Nous étions seuls dans ce monde qui ne voulait pas nous. Seuls perdus dans une brume opaque qui nous embrume le cerveau. Ils nous avaient détruits, brisés et maintenant nous voilà à ramasser les miettes de notre existence. Nous n'avons rien si ce n'est nos âmes écharpés et nos coeurs réduits en miettes.  
Je crois que nous nous souviendrons toujours de cette nuit qui a sonné le glas de notre monde.

Alors que tous criaient à la victoire nous pleurions notre déchéance. À genoux dans l'herbe on ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que se recroqueviller en implorant le lendemain. Que nous restait-il si ce n'est un avenir brisé et des familles déchirées ? Nous n'avions plus d'espoir là où eux savouraient leur joie. Nous avions perdu et avec cette nuit qui prenait fin notre monde s'abîmait dans les ténèbres ambiantes.  
Nous avions tous perdu alors qu'eux avaient tout gagné. À croire que le monde est plus manichéen que nous le pensions. Les méchants d'un côté les perdants de l'autre. En cette nuit de mai nous n'étions plus rien. Traquez, jugez nous n'avions pas droit à la rédemption.  
Nous n'étions que des gosses qui avaient grandi trop vite. Des erreurs ont en fait tous. Et encore plus lorsqu'on nous apprend toute notre vie que ces erreurs sont des choses normales.

Nous étions des Serpentards. Nous n'étions que des gosses, mais ça vous l'avez oublié.


	2. Souvenez-vous

Jour de colère, que ce jour-là où nous fîmes livré à la vindicte populaire. Souvenez-vous de ce jour où nous sommes devenus chair à canon. Enfermé dans ce tribunal on ne pouvait qu'attendre. On ne pouvait qu'imaginer la terreur qui nous a saisi face à ce juge qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur nous.  
Le Dies irae est venu. Le jour de colère a tendu ses doigts crochus vers nos carcasses encore chaude.  
Souvenez-vous Serpentards de ce jour fatidique où nous avons été marqués au fer rouge. A jamais maudit, a jamais haïs.

Nous avons pleuré, supplié, trahi, avoué, tonné mais rien n'y fit. La colère du tout puissant était plus forte que nous. Brisé dans la machine infernal nous ne sommes plus riens. Plus rien, si ce n'est les rebuts d'une humanité souillée et corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. Nous n'étions que les enfants de ceux qui avaient été emportés dans les limbes de la geôle du diable. Azkaban le purgatoire. Azkaban la citadelle d'où on ne revient jamais. Chanté cette prose des morts que je vous livre. Souvenez vous de ces jours maudits. Car plus jamais rien ne sera comme avant.  
Souvenez vous mais n'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes. Avec des racines l'arbre même pourri se relève. Nous avons le devoir de croitre à nouveau pour tout ce qui viendront après. Au moins eux auront la chance de ne pas porter le lourd fardeau qui est le nôtre.  
Levez vous Serpentards et souvenez vous de qui vous êtes. Suivez-moi. Suivez le porte bannière le jour du jugement dernier arrive bientôt. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes, sans cela vous serez à jamais perdu. Qui êtes-vous Serpentards ?

Quand à vous autres, souvenez-vous de qui je suis. Je suis Théodore Nott sang-pur de la maison de Serpentards et je revendique mes origines pour mieux m'en défaire.


	3. L'attente

**Texte écrit durant la nuit insolite du 20 avril 2019**

Les nuits insolites se déroule sur Hpfanfiction et elles ont pour challenge 1 Nuit, 1 thème stylistique par heure/1 thème scénaristique par heure, 1 texte sur 1 ou 2 thème(s) le tout en 1heure

Les conditions étaient : le mot lucarne et une image montrant une rue éclairée par des réverbères

* * *

Vingt et une heure. Elle s'agrippe au rebord de la lucarne du salon pour mieux voir au-dehors. Dans la rue, les lampadaires commencent à s'allumer tandis que le jour décline. La tête contre la fenêtre, elle observe les passants déambuler sur les trottoirs.

Vingt-deux heures. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle range l'appartement d'un coup de baguette. Le repas est en train de cuire. Son estomac la tenaille alors que la pièce se rempli de l'odeur des pommes de terre frites. Mais elle reste là son front contre la vitre froide à attendre.

Vingt-trois heures. Elle attend. Elle ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi elle reste là à regarder le ballet des voitures dans la rue. Les heures passent et elle est toujours là contre la fenêtre. La table est mise, l'appartement rangé, tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que lui.

Minuit. Au fond d'elle, elle sait déjà que ce soir il ne rentreras pas. Il a déjà fini son travail depuis plus de six heures. Mais alors que l'horloge égrène les minutes dans un silence religieux elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer.

Une heure. Elle n'a plus faim et heureusement, car elle a laissé le diner bruler à force de tourner en rond. Elle ne regarde même plus par la fenêtre elle s'est affalée sur le canapé et contemple le plafond en se triturant les doigts. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Deux heures. Son mascara à couler le long de ses joues laissant des marques noires couler sur son visage cerné. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas dormi ? Elle est épuisée, elle aimerait dormir. Mais si elle ferme les yeux, elle ne voit que lui, lui et ses grands yeux noirs. Et ça lui fait mal tellement mal qu'elle préfère compter les lézardes du plafond.

Trois heures. Ça la bouffe de savoir qu'il est sans doute encore là-bas avec Gemma Farley. Elle aimerait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras comme avant. Mais c'est elle qui maintenant est contre son torse. Elle retourne à la lucarne voir si elle ne les verrait pas sortir par hasard dans la rue.

Quatre heures. Elle s'extirpe afin de la fenêtre à quoi bon regarder les lampadaires ? Une fois dans sa douche, elle envisage encore une fois de s'étouffer avec l'eau qui ruisselle sur son visage. Elle laisse ses larmes couler en même temps que l'eau lave les traces de sa tristesse.

Cinq heures. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. À quoi bon l'attendre plus ? Elle se décide enfin à se glisser dans son lit. Et c'est seule qu'elle s'endort, encore une fois.

Six heures. Elle se réveille encore en sursaut. Trois fois en une heures, c'est moins que la nuit dernière. Mais c'est déjà trop. Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'elle dormiras. Péniblement, elle se recale dans son lit en faisant attention à ne pas regarder l'oreiller solitaire à sa gauche.

Sept heures. La porte vient de claquer. Il vient de rentrer. Ivre, il s'endort sur le canapé dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle n'esquisse même pas un geste, même pas un mot à son encontre. Elle est trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle se retourner et se rendort dans le silence pesant de leur appartement.

Huit heures. Elle quitte l'appartement sans lui avoir adressé un mot. Il dort, elle part travailler. Leur vie n'est plus qu'un chassé-croisé depuis que Blaise à trouvé opportun de soigner les cicatrices de la guerre dans l'alcool et le bras de Gemma.

Dix-sept heures. Ses affaires ne sont plus là. Il est parti. Ce soir-là, ce n'est pas l'attente à la lucarne qui empêchera Daphné de dormir.


End file.
